


A Truce Until Dawn

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Four Horsemen, Gods, Horsemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 20- HorsemenPercy, Annabeth and the gods almost start fighting, but Athena suggests that they wait until the following dawn.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A Truce Until Dawn

“Zeus, hold on,” Athena said.  
“What is it, daughter?”  
“Neither side has had time to prepare. Let us both have until dawn tomorrow to prepare.”  
“Clearly they have made some preparations.”  
She looked sharply at him.  
I didn’t know what my mother was playing at. Was she trying to stop this, delay it, or just give the gods more time to prepare?  
My instincts told me it was the third, but I wanted to believe she cared for me, that she wanted me to survive. There was no point in having that hope. Even if that was her aim, I didn’t think she would be willing to fight Zeus over it.  
“We’ll see you at dawn then,” I said.  
Percy didn’t look happy about it, but he would not contradict me, we had to display an image of perfect agreement, even if we wished for different things.  
Zeus turned to his true form, and the others all followed. For the first time, we didn’t have to close our eyes. It was too much of a reflex though, so I didn’t a chance to look properly.  
“Let’s go talk to the others. A meeting in the big house seems to be in order.”  
“We’re going to have to make sure Mr D is gone, and I don’t know how to treat Chiron.”  
“I don’t know if he and the Centaurs will side with us. The gods haven’t exactly treated them well.”  
“They can be the horsemen of our fight.”  
I rolled my eyes at Percy and we retreated to the camp in tandem.


End file.
